Saw
by filthinthefangirl
Summary: Pete wanted to watch a horror movie with his friends but only one person showed up. Pete x Patrick


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pete was running around his apartment trying to find all the pillows and blankets he could to put in the living room. He invited a bunch of friends over to watch a horror movie and he doesn't have much time to find everything because he took a nap, but slept a little too long. He was just about finished putting everything out when he heard the door unlock. He turned to find Patrick walking in. Pete had given him a spare key to his apartment when they became a couple about a month ago. Pete had had a crush on Patrick pretty much ever since they met and he finally got the chance to confess to him last month. It turned out that Patrick felt the same so they got together./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm here." Patrick called out as he closed the door and set his stuff down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Welcome." Pete replied, throwing the last pillow he found into the living room. He walked over and greeted his boyfriend with a hug and then helped him take off his coat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Am I the first one here?" Patrick asked when he noticed that it was really quiet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, you are. I'm sure the other will show up any minute. Want some hot chocolate?" Pete asked as he made his way to the kitchen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That'd be great. It's really cold out and it's only October." Patrick stated and went to sit on the couch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A few minutes later, Pete walked over with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He handed one to Patrick and kept the other one for himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, since you're the first one here, you can have the honor of choosing which movie we're gonna watch." Pete told Patrick. He set his mug down on the coffee table and made his way to a cabinet that was full of all kinds of movies. He picked some scary movies and walked back over to the coffee table to lay them out for Patrick to choose./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Patrick looked at his options and made his decision to was watch Saw. He thought that since he's seen it before, he'll be fine watching it again and he wanted to watch the others suffer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This one." Patrick picked up the movie and handed it to Pete./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Really? Are you sure about this one?" Pete asked before hesitantly taking the movie out of Patrick's hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah. I'm sure." Patrick replied with confidence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""If you say so." the bassist stated and walked over to put the movie in to get it ready./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After he got it ready he went to the couch and sat down next to Patrick./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They waited about 20 more minutes but no one showed up. "Dammit! Where the hell are they!?" Pete grumbled. "They should be here by now." He took out his phone to text everyone as reminder. When he took out the phone, there was a single message from Brendon that said:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"'We're not gonna make it tonight. Have fun without us! ;)'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pete apparently didn't have the sound turned on because the message was from 15 minutes ago./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned to Patrick "Brendon just sent a message saying they're not gonna make it. Do you still want to watch it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, sure. We can watch it." the vocalist answered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pete nodded and got up to throw some pillows and blankets on the couch, then grabbed the remote./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned off the lights and at down next to Patrick and made a small "fort" around them. He pressed the play button and they began watching the movie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They were about 50 minutes into the movie and every once in a while Patrick would ump a little from fear. They were at the part of the movie where one of the police officers got his throat cut. This made Patrick hide behind Pete's back even though he was already completely wrapped around Pete's arm. It turned out that Patrick wasn't as confident about this as he thought he was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pete took his free arm and gently patted Patrick's head to calm him down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We don't have to finish this." Pete stated and paused the movie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes! Let's stop." Patrick replied with his face still behind Pete./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pete attempted to get up to turn the lights on and put the movie away but failed due to Patrick not letting him go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Babe, I'm gonna turn the lights on and put the movie away." the bassist stated and felt the slightly smaller man loosen his grip on him. He got up, turned on the lights and put the movie away. He returned to the couch to find his boyfriend buried under all the pillows and blankets. Pete thought this to be adorable but he felt bad because Patrick was so scared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As soon as Pete put the DVD back in the cabinet, he turned off the lights and walked over to the couch, took the pillows and blankets off of Patrick, and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. In return, Patrick stuck to Pete like a leech with his face hidden in the crook of Pete's neck and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Would you like to stay over tonight?" Pete asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes please." Patrick answered in a small whisper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay." Pete smiled. "I love you." he stated and planted a kiss on top of Patrick's head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I love you too." the vocalist whispered and slowly drifted off into slumber./p 


End file.
